Roadtrip
by jeni.wyn
Summary: Bella Swan, her sister Catrin and their friends, Emmett, Alec and Jacob all head out from the UK to travel across the US for a year. What starts out as innocent fun takes a turn for when the worst thing can happen to Bella happens... she finds love.


"C'mon Catrin, hurry the hell up!" "Hey no swearing!"  
>"Hell isn't a swear, just because we're in America doesn't mean we have to listen to the rules,"<br>I retorted with an evil glint in my eye. She understood straight away.  
>"Where to next?" She said mimicking the glint.<br>"Well the bar across town looks dingy and hopeful?" I just threw that one out there, I didn't want to go anywhere near that dingy bar or anywhere else in the world, I wanted to go back to last night and relieve it again and again, put it on replay for the rest of my life.  
>3 weeks ago me and my sister and a few friends touched down in LAX and since then its been a journey, literally. We rented out a car, we later named it 'Lisa', and hit the road. Only stopping to pee in bushes and sleep in motels, or occasionally in the car if we were to drunk to notice 5 people sleeping on each other.<p>

"No I don't want to go to another dingy bar, I've seen them too much," Catrin mused. Yes! Great success!  
>"Yeah same, how about we get finished up here and go do something American people do like TP houses or eat some 'cheetos'?" Even to my own ears I sounded too enthusiastic, tone it down and play it cool.<br>"This wouldn't be anything to do with the guy you met last night, would it Bella?" Dam, she sees straight through me.  
>"Pssh! God no! What makes you think that?" I answered in what I thought was smooth until she just started laughing at me. I was just about to answer with something witty and sarcastic when I was rudely interupted by some blonde drying her hands.<br>"Excuse me," I turned and gave her an evil glare, she winced. My job there was done and I turned my attention back to applying blusher "Are you girls British?" She looked astonished as if its only a chosen few that met British people. I opened my mouth to tell her to mind her own when Catrin beat me to it.  
>"Yes we are," she said with a smile that could make any man fall to his knees, but not with as much venom as I would have said it with, but it seemed to kill the conversation. Well what can you expect from a face of an angel? She's the definition of beautiful, blue eyes, straight nose, perfect lips and she has bright purple hair that falls to her shoulders. Perfect body, not to skinny but not on the plump side either.<p>

I on the other hand, long brown hair to the middle of my back and green eyes, no straight nose as a result of too many bar fights and my top lip is to full compared to the bottom.  
>"Oh my gosh! That is sooo cool! Lemme go get my friends!" Nosy was screaming by now on what I assumed was about Catrins answer, I could not be dealing with a bunch of American girls screaming about British people. I don't need that shit on a hangover.<p>

"Fuck this shit, I'm out. If you wanna invite your followers back to the motel for some lovin' give us a heads up," I joked with her half-heartedly, in all fairness she didn't hit me which was a plus.  
>"Where are you going?" She questioned with a face of terror on what I assumed was being left with crazy fans. This was too good to pass up.<br>"The best way to cure a hangover is have another drink, I'm off to the bar." Changing my shirt and putting on an extra coat of mascara I bailed out the fire exit and I couldn't have done it fast enough, I could already hear the squealing coming back through the hall to the toilets.  
>"Wait!" Catrin grabbed all her remaining things and sprinted after me.<br>"I knew you'd see sense." I laughed at her and handed her a cigarette.  
>"I still can't believe these are cheaper here than in Wales," I shook my head thinking of how much money we've been conned out of by the government in my past few years of chain-smoking.<br>"Me neither but I'm taking advantage on that and stocking up." She answered me clearly excited by the price.  
>By now we had come to the bar and the place wasn't empty but it wasn't full either. The walls were a dark green and the floor had what I thought to be a sick stain. I looked over to catrin as she surveyed the room as well and she looked back at me obviously thinking the same.<br>"One drink and we're leaving for a place that is a little easier on the eye." I said with a disgusted face.  
>"You read my mind." She smiled looking a hell of relieved, and with the hope of another night to remember for the rest of our lives.<p> 


End file.
